


Nigel making plans

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hints of Sibling Incest, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Nigel Lecter has his eye on Hannibal's beloved. What could possibly go wrong?





	Nigel making plans

"You should kill Will Graham,” said Nigel as he drank his brother’s beer, which was brewed from the finest human stock.

“Why would I ever do that?” Hannibal Lecter asked, voice like an icy wind.

“Because your little pet project is dangerous for you. He’s pretty, those doe eyes and that tight ass, but that’s not why you put up with him is it? No, you do because you play him like a violin and he makes such beautiful music. You love beauty above all else.”

“Thank you for your invaluable insight, dear brother,” said Hannibal and his eyes were cold.

“Oh but I’m right. Cutie-pie has your number. He knows you, knows what monstrous deeds you are capable of.”

“By that reasoning you should kill your pretty little wife.”

“Ex-wife. Gabi-kins does not know me, she poses no danger.”

“He’s mine,” Hannibal said. “My problem to deal with, my concern. Not yours.”

“Yeah. But maybe I would like to play with him too.”

“Stay away from Will.”

“Why? If he’s all yours he won’t give me the time of day will he? “

“No.”

“Can’t you play with pretty Alana instead? You’ve been fucking her for weeks. Oh I know. She’s just as pretty, but lacks his darkness. “

“You should not address either of them.”

“I will do as I please, “ said Nigel and sauntered off, not hearing his brother’s quiet noise of outrage.

 

 

*

“Hello darling,” said Nigel to the pretty thing at the bar.

“Doctor Lecter..” began Will Graham with doubt in his eyes.

“No, dear. I am his brother. “

“The black sheep,” said Will and recalled Hannibal mentioning his rude brother.

“Course, Hanni does not like me.”

“Hanni?”

“Just my pet name for him. Maybe you’d like to come to my hotel and fuck.”

“I am not..gay.”

“That doesn’t matter. “

“What do you truly want?”

“Mess with Hanni. Get off. You clearly have a hard on for Hanni. I’m offering you a chance to work on it so to speak.”

“I don’t get hard ons from psychos.”

“And yet they love you. Let’s see..my brother, me, that little orderly who tried to kill Hannibal, even Mason Verger wants to mess with you. We all want to crack that little Graham cracker.”

“Fine,” Will said. “Let’s got to your room you amoral psycho.”

Nigel grinned.

 

*

They made it to the room, busy making out and then getting the door open.

Will wanted to mess up Nigel, to mess with Hannibal.

Nigel bit his neck, and Will moaned loudly.

“Feisty,” Nigel said. “No wonder my uptight brother likes you.”

Will breathed down his neck.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“I know you tried to kill Hannibal by proxy, and that you enjoy a good righteous kill.”

“Fair enough,” Will said and kissed Nigel with teeth and mouth.

“Can I fuck you? Hannibal would be so mad.”

“Fine.”

“You can top him soon enough. He’d never let anyone else do it. He has a galactic boner for you.”

Nigel undressed the lithe young man and oiled him up.

Will fell on the bed, and Nigel kissed a path down his body.

The act was messy and quick and Will felt Nigel come inside him, searing him with Lecter seed.

Then the door opened.

“Hi brother,” said Nigel, cock softening inside Will. “I took you boy toy for a spin and he was most eager for a fuck.”

Will pushed Nigel off and out of him.

“Will,” said Hannibal, eyes filled with warring lust and jealousy. “I see you’ve met my brother.”

“Yes,” Will said aware of his state, naked and with come dripping all over.

“Would you like a turn?” Nigel asked. “I can watch.”

“I do not watch you make love and you won’t watch me.”

“Oh so you draw the line at incest,” Will said. “But murder and cannibalism is okay?”

“We all have lines we won’t cross.”

“Spare me the lecture, doctor Lecter. You can philosophize when you are not hard for me.”

Hannibal did not deny the sharp outline in his suit.

Nigel moved to a chair, lighting a cigarette, and Will sprawled out in all his naked glory on the bed.

Hannibal was on him in five seconds, pulling him back by the hair and kissing his already bruised neck.

Will sighed and pulled at his tie.

“I am already stretched open,” Will said.

“You little..” Hannibal said with a deadly glare at Will.

“Careful doctor, you humanity is showing,” said Will.

Hannibal removed his clothes with Will’s eager help and soon he was pushing inside Will’s eager hole.

“Fuck your brother out of me,” Will said and Hannibal thrust hard inside him. Will was thoroughly claimed and fucked until Hannibal spilled inside him. Will followed with a content moan.

Nigel watched with a pleased expression the two men on the bed did not see, being too wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to XTC whose title I kinda stole. "Making Plans for Nigel" is a great song.


End file.
